


Between Friends

by EntreNous



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drunk Sex, First Time, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-07
Updated: 2008-01-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry looks forward to having drinks on Fridays with Seamus and Ron. Ron can prove he doesn't like snogging men. And Seamus may be a bit greedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Written for shocolate at the 2007 Merry Smutmas fest. Many thanks to electricalgwen and dancetomato for beta work and encouragement.

"Seamus!"

Seamus, hearing himself hailed, turned from the bar, where he had been chatting up a pretty blond witch. He grinned and nodded at Harry and Ron, then held up three fingers in question. When Ron signaled yes, he turned back to order their pints.

"Of course it's only three. Who else would he think is going to join us?" Harry asked.

"'Course it's just us," Ron agreed. They made their way through the crowd before finding a booth in the back, one of those in the corner where the seat went round two sides of the table.

The three of them had been meeting of a Friday evening going on two months now. Seamus worked at Gladrags these days; not, as Ron had joked when they'd learned of his job, as a "pouty male model" but one of the writers for the company's adverts in publications like the Quibbler and Witch Weekly. Ron and Harry had been only a few weeks into their training as Aurors when they first ran into Seamus, just off the clock from his job, whilst waiting for an order of take-away curry. After seeing him in the neighborhood a number of times, they'd finally settled on having a drink at week's end. Now, Harry never felt quite like it was the start of the weekend unless they had seen Seamus for a few rounds.

"There we are, lads." Seamus set the pints on the table and flopped into the booth with a huff.

They raised glasses to him in thanks, and got to it. None of them said anything through round one generally, almost as though they were taking part in some sort of ritual banishing of the week's work before relaxing.

"I needed that," Ron announced before getting to his feet to get them the second round.

"I'll get us some crisps." Harry shrugged off his outer robes, and followed.

By the time he got back to the table he was feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Funny how spending time with Ron and Seamus together in particular seemed to do that for him. It wasn't that he didn't have other social opportunities. He always was glad to see Hermione when she got time away from her apprenticeship, and there were other classmates and friends that he kept up with when his schedule allowed. And more often than not, Ron was with him at different gatherings, not to mention that they worked together and so had their share of lunches, after-work drinks, and the like.

But somehow he'd come to look forward especially to Friday nights with Ron and Seamus together. It was just a relief, he supposed, to shed the cares of the office, his frustrations with going through the rudiments of training, and simply have a drink with two of his mates. There wasn't any of the pressure to meet some witch who one of the older Weasleys had decided would be perfect for him, or any of the awkwardness he sometimes encountered with friends who were a bit in awe of The Boy Who Lived - Twice. With Ron and Seamus, he could talk and drink and relax.

"How goes the training?" Seamus asked when they had regrouped with a new set of pints.

Ron frowned. "All right, I guess."

"Not bad," Harry replied.

Harry and Ron exchanged a glance.

"It's awful," Ron said with a sigh.

Harry rubbed at his forehead. "There's far too much paperwork. It seems like we're always filling out stacks of forms. And when we do go out on a mission, we're still considered observers, not supposed to get in the thick of the action. Feels like we're useless, unless of course someone wants us to make tea."

"Paying your dues, they say," Ron grumbled. "I tell you, I had a better time working with George at Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes, and he turned out to be a right terror to work for. Who knew he'd be such a task master, needing everything just so? Said I didn't think the right way for the product. I thought I was spending time with Percy after a month of that."

"Ginny's much better at the job," Harry put in with a half smile. "She's not too fussed about what George says when he's being difficult."

Ron raised his glass to that. "No question Ginny is better. It's because she's so scary."

"Which is probably why she and I aren't dating any more," Harry said lightly.

He and Ginny had never properly gotten back together when Harry had returned from destroying the Horcruxes. There had been so much anxiety and tension during the year he and Hermione and Ron had been on their mission, and he felt he deserved a break from having to be terribly serious about anything. As time went on, and Ginny grew impatient to know what he was about, letting things fade away seemed the best course. Then later, Ron and Hermione broke up and once Ron was available for "whatever it is the two of you do," as Hermione said, he enjoyed having his best friend around, and truthfully hadn't really been looking to date anyone.

Seamus shook his head. "Bit ridiculous, having to follow around a group of Aurors who probably have seen less action than Harry did in three years at Hogwarts. Especially seeing as how the two of you were running a mission all on your own a year ago."

"That's what I was saying," Ron exclaimed, slapping Seamus on the arm before turning to slap Harry on the arm. "Isn't that what I was saying just yesterday?"

"You were saying," Harry agreed, carefully shifting his arm out of Ron's range.

They talked more about the MLE and the Auror Office, while Seamus regaled them with stories of the not-so-secret passionate love affair between the portly wizard who supervised his office and his dowdy assistant.

At last there was a lull in the conversation, and Harry eased back into the booth, curling his toes a bit and sighing with contentment. He closed his eyes for a moment and listened to the buzz of conversations around them.

"So who are you dating?" Seamus asked.

Harry blinked. "Erm..."

Seamus seemed rather closer than he had been before as he took a sip of his drink. "You said you weren't dating Ginny any more. And we've been meeting for drinks for, what, nearly two months? I haven't heard you mention anyone specifically in that time."

"Oh, right. Er, no one, at least not right now."

Ron slid into the booth at Seamus's side, and Harry blinked again. He must have missed Ron leaving for the toilet.

Seamus clapped Ron on the shoulder, and Ron grinned as he leaned into the contact.

"Aren't you going to sit over here?" Harry asked Ron. For whatever reason, his brain urged him that it was an important question to ask, especially as he peered at his now empty pint glass.

Ron swayed forward in consideration of that. "What?" he asked finally.

"You always." Harry swept a hand through the air, and then let his arm fall to the table. There was more to say, certainly, since his mind supplied ready reasons why Ron should move, but he didn't seem to be able to shape any of the longer words with his lips.

"Just was closer, is all," Ron said, pointing to the spot where he now sat.

Harry nodded. He kept his eyes focused on Ron's hands as a slightly heated sensation worked through him.

"No one, hmmm?" Seamus said under his breath as he watched them.

"What?" Harry asked him.

Seamus gave him a sidelong glance, and then deliberately turned his gaze upon Ron. "Nothing."

"Oh, you think that -- you --" There was something tugging at Harry's consciousness, an idea trying to wriggle itself into existence, but it was so absurd that he left it for a lost cause. "No one," he repeated in a firm voice, both to Seamus and to the banished idea.

"No one what?" Ron asked. He ran a hand through his hair, which looked particularly brilliant in this light, a deep rich red.

"Nothing," Harry said quickly.

"Harry's not dating anyone," Seamus told Ron. He was in the process of loosening his tie, and Harry found his eyes following the action as if it were in slow motion. Seamus seemed awfully fit for a bloke who spent most of his time sitting at a desk. "I asked."

"Right." Ron pointed at Seamus. "I'd know if he were. Harry, he tells me everything."

Seamus smiled. "Guess you would know then."

Ron leaned over to slap Harry on the arm, but seeing as how Harry was out of reach on the other part of the booth, settled for smacking the table.

Harry licked his lips, and felt a few jitters begin in his stomach. And bugger all if that just wasn't right on a night like tonight, feeling heated and jittery and confused by questions that made little sense. Friday nights were about feeling relaxed, not getting nervous or answering uncomfortable questions.

Add to that, Seamus seemed to be suggesting things about him and Ron, and Harry knew those were the most ridiculous things anyone could possibly hint at. Not to mention that it was sneaky, making those sorts of hints. Why, if Seamus just asked one of them straight out, they could set him to rights in no time at all --

"Really, you and Dean?" Ron was asking Seamus, and Harry sat up straight so fast he heard his spine crack.

"You and Dean what?" Harry asked in a rush. "What about you and Dean?"

Seamus gave him an odd look. "We're going to a Cannons game in two weeks' time."

"Oh! Oh." Harry groped at the table for a coaster, and began trying to fold it in half. From the way the conversation had been going, he had been sure Ron's question had been headed in an entirely different direction.

"What did you think we were talking about?" Ron asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Just." Harry faltered. "You know."

They both stared at him, and he realized with dawning horror that he had had too much to drink to make up some other reason or excuse for his confusion. They kept watching, waiting for him to answer, and there was absolutely no help for it, anyway, because the words were already coming out of his mouth. "Er. When I heard 'you and Dean,' I thought, _'you_ and _Dean_.' But I wasn't -- _anyone_ might have thought that --"

Ron roared with laughter. "No wonder you looked like you'd gone funny. Imagine, Seamus and Dean --"

"Not since school," Seamus said agreeably.

There was a sustained pause. Around them, other wizards and witches maneuvered through the pub, carried on loud conversations, and acted like nothing incredibly odd had just been revealed.

Harry's throat felt dry, so he took a hearty swig from his pint.

"Well," Ron said. "You and Dean." He seemed flummoxed, and glanced Harry's way as though seeking guidance.

"Just sometimes, nothing like a real -- we both dated other people," Seamus went on. He didn't appear particularly bothered by their reactions; maybe because he thought what he was saying was perfectly normal. "You know, how things go on between friends in school together."

Harry's mind decided to hurl memories his way of every time he had seen Dean and Seamus laughing in the halls, eating together at their house table, talking late into the night in the Gryffindor common room or sitting up on one or the other's four-poster frowning over their Potions essays. Had they been together any of those times? Maybe most of those times?

"Can't say as I ever had any friends exactly like that," Ron muttered. He began to turn towards Harry, but then snapped back into place. A look of confusion flitted over his face as he avoided both Harry and Seamus's gazes, until he reached out and drank the remaining contents of Seamus's glass.

"Come on, like you never," Seamus laughed.

"Me?" Ron squeaked. "Why me?"

Seamus gave him a curious look. "Not just you. I meant you, you and Harry." His expression became more puzzled. "You mean to say, you never?"

"No," Harry answered, looking away from studying Ron.

"Never," Ron added with an air of finality. Then he bit his lower lip like he was troubled by something.

Harry thought back to those memories of Dean and Seamus, studying together, strolling around Hogsmeade together, embracing when Dean had returned for the Battle of Hogwarts, and with a start, wondered if anyone else had ever looked at him and Ron with that sort of perspective, thought that he and Ron...

When Seamus opened his mouth to speak, Harry got ready to make another denial if he again obliquely hinted that there must have been something between Harry and Ron. But instead, Seamus said at last, "Never, eh? Shame, that."

Harry felt his cheeks burn. "Well, I don't know if it is a shame, exactly."

Ron gaped at both of them, and then did a sort of double take. "Wait, so when you were asking after who Harry's been dating, it was because you're interested in Harry?"

"No, he's not," Harry said hastily, at the same time Seamus said in an amused voice, "Well, yeah, I am."

While Harry felt a hot flush spread over his body, Ron's face took on a sour look. "Everyone's always interested in Harry first." He glared at both of them, and burst out, "Not that I _care_."

"Come on now, I'm interested in both of you," Seamus said in exasperation. "Why do you think I've been trying to chat you both up these past months?"

Ron frowned. "Greedy one, aren't you, wanting to date two different blokes at the same time?"

"The key part being not 'dating two different blokes', but ' _at the same time_ '," Seamus noted.

"Well, you can just forget about it," Ron said. Despite his words, his voice seemed to reflect a measure of uncertainty. "Harry and I have never done anything with other men before, so nothing's going to happen." He paused. "Right, Harry?"

Harry opened and closed his mouth several times.

Seamus lifted his gaze to the ceiling and appeared to be trying to hold back a grin. "If you've never done it, how do you know you don't like it?"

"Because I just _know_. Listen, I could definitely try kissing a girl I don't much like to see how it would go, like Lavender," Ron argued. "But she's obviously a girl. It wouldn't be the same with a bloke."

"Lavender a good kisser then?" Seamus asked with a funny look.

Ron at first seemed boggled by the shift in topic, but then leaned forward with a grin. " _Really_ good."

"Well, who do you think taught her how to kiss?" Seamus asked as he stretched languorously. "By all rights, you ought to wonder if I'm even better at snogging than Lavender, and want to give it a go because of that."

Ron laughed as though this was easily the funniest thing he had ever heard. "Now, that's not true, you were never the one to show her --"

"Didn't you take Lavender to the Yule Ball, Seamus?" Harry asked suddenly.

Ron stopped laughing.

"All the rest of fourth year and then part of fifth, she and I were together." Seamus shrugged.

Ron scowled. "I never noticed that."

"Ah, but how much of anything that didn't have to do with Harry did you notice?" Seamus asked.

"Now, see here," Harry cut in, and then stopped. Maybe Ron and he had been more focused on one another, and Hermione of course, but that was no reason to imply anything odd about that. They were best mates, was all.

"No matter how you say it, I'm not just going to lean over and snog you because you're trying to convince me that you're so good at kissing," Ron exclaimed. "Any point you're trying to make about me and you, and Harry and you, and me and you and Harry is just rubbish."

"Suit yourself," Seamus said easily.

Ron stared resentfully at his empty pint glass. "Fine," he burst out, and pulled Seamus towards him.

Harry's first thought was that he never, ever, had thought he would see his best friend snogging any man, never mind Seamus Finnigan, in the back booth at his favorite pub.

His next thought was that Ron had definitely improved his technique since Lavender, and quite possibly since Hermione. Ron's fingers had threaded into Seamus's light brown hair, and he had tipped Seamus's face up, taking control. Ron had started the kiss with a kind of fury, but after a moment or so he put more deliberate teasing into it, brushing his lips against Seamus's mouth in a way that had Seamus making small tantalizing sounds. At the first glimpse of tongue, Seamus clutched Ron's broad shoulders and shifted one hand into Ron's lap. At that, Ron tugged on Seamus's hair to tilt his head even further back.

By the time Harry's glasses had begun to fog up, Harry could only conclude that not only was Seamus a good kisser, but Ron was an excellent kisser, especially since Seamus was pressing forward like maybe he was thinking about trying to climb on top of Ron.

Oh, no, wait, there Seamus was, climbing on top of Ron, no maybe about it.

"Well, just, I'll be just," Harry blundered, attempting to get to his feet.

They turned to look at him, Ron's eyes dazed, Seamus's lips bitten and swollen.

"Don't you want to..." Ron trailed off. "Prove you don't like kissing blokes?" he concluded at last.

Harry stared and then laughed out loud. "I think you've done a brilliant job covering that."

"Come on, Harry." Seamus reached out and took Harry's hand, running his thumb over the back of his wrist slowly.

Ron swallowed, and nodded slowly.

This time Harry did manage to stand up. Ron looked confused and a bit anxious. Seamus seemed disappointed.

Harry cleared his throat, but when he spoke, his voice was still hoarse. "Yeah, okay."

 

***~*~***

 

They stumbled out to the alley to Disapparate, hanging on to each other. One or two passers-by laughed, probably thinking them so drunk they had to hold each other for support. Well, they were at that, but Harry suspected much of the stumbling had to do with Seamus running his tongue up Harry's neck and Harry's hand having slipped down to Ron's bum.

Then they were turning, and with a crack, landing in front of Seamus's couch.

"Nox," Seamus said quietly, and then laid down his wand and shucked off his robes.

"Er." Harry glanced about. He was still drunk enough to think this was a fine idea, but just sober enough to feel like he should say something nice about the flat. "Nice, er...broom," he came up with, pointing at the refurbished Nimbus he could just make out leaning against the wall.

Seamus stepped up to him and set about unbuttoning Harry's shirt.

"Oh," Harry breathed as Seamus bent slightly to kiss his collarbone, and Ron stepped behind him to ease the shirt away from his body.

"Harry, is this..." Ron slid his arms around his torso. "If you don't, I would never..."

In answer, Harry reached back, hooking his arm around the back of Ron's neck so he could bring their mouths together for a kiss.

"Fuck, the two of you are hot like that," Seamus murmured.

Ron really was an excellent kisser, Harry thought, as Ron nipped at his lips and then darted his tongue forward. Harry didn't stop to think, just opened his mouth and kissed back, until he was moaning, sucking on Ron's tongue with helpless small sounds, trying to get Ron to thrust it in faster.

"Harry," he felt Seamus whisper against his abdomen. Seamus rubbed his cheek against Harry's groin, and then set about undoing the buttons to his trousers.

The room seemed blurred at the edges, the air thick and scented with something Harry couldn't identify, as Ron kissed him harder and massaged his chest, rubbing his fingers over Harry's nipples. When Seamus got him to step out of his trousers and pants, and then fed Harry's cock into his mouth, Harry's legs buckled, but Ron held him up.

"Ron," he gasped as he felt Ron's warm hand cup his arse and then slide gently along the cleft. He bucked forward, and tried to pull away a bit, but Seamus made an encouraging sound and urged his hips back.

"You feel so good," Ron murmured. "And...god, Harry..." He reached around and slid a finger along the base of Harry's cock, following Seamus's lips up and down until Seamus captured Ron's finger along with Harry's prick and sucked them both.

"I can't --" Harry panted, and gripped Seamus with both hands while his hips juddered forward.

"That's right, let go, like that, Harry," Ron crooned as Seamus slid his hand between Harry's legs and swallowed.

When Harry stopped trembling, Seamus stood, and watched him with keen attention. "Ah, love," he said at last, and brushed the fringe back from Harry's eyes.

Then Ron was surging forward, and Seamus and Ron were kissing again, Harry still between them, moved by the current of their motion.

"This it, for your flat?" Ron asked.

"This? Er, no, there's a bedroom." Seamus pointed towards a short hallway.

"Right." And Ron was moving forward, tugging them both with him until they reached the room in question.

Harry flopped onto the bed, attempting to catch his breath. The other two still had on plenty of clothing, he noticed as they stopped to grope each other at the edge of the mattress, while at this point he hadn't on anything aside from his socks. He reached to pull those off, and waited.

"You both are going to get on the bed, aren't you?" he asked finally.

Seamus laughed and went on all fours to crawl towards Harry and kiss him. Behind him, Ron stripped off his shirt and then joined them.

"Can't believe the two of you haven't --"

"Well, we haven't, we told you," Ron said.

Seamus laughed. "I'm only saying, I don't know how Harry could resist, if he sees you like this at all."

Ron stopped but then laughed as well. "That's me, completely irresistible. Harry, how did you manage?"

"Don't know," Harry said truthfully. Of course he hadn't thought of Ron that way before, but now that Seamus and Ron were kicking off their trousers and starting to move together, he had no idea how he could have held back.

"God, this feels brilliant," Ron got out through scattered kisses. He easily handled Seamus on top of him, aligning them so that their cocks rubbed against each other as they moved their hips.

Harry felt content to watch at first. But as Ron kneaded at Seamus's arse, and Seamus arched his back and whimpered, Harry drew his fingers down his own chest with a small sigh, making note of every kiss, every breath, every slip and slide between the other two.

Not long after, his prick began to harden again, and by the time Seamus was making a strangled noise and spilling onto Ron's stomach, Harry was stroking himself in time with Ron's thrusts.

Ron gripped Seamus's face in both hands as he kissed him through his shudders, and Harry tilted his pelvis up so he could cup and roll his bollocks while he viewed the two of them through heavy-lidded eyes. They seemed, all of them, years away from the pub and their earlier conversation. He felt no worry, in this hazy place and time, thrusting into his fist as he drank in the sight of Ron's erection, now exposed as Seamus grunted and moved away.

"Harry," Ron whispered, and without another word, Harry moved forward. Ron sat up against the headboard, and Harry slid his legs around Ron's so they fit together in a tangle of limbs, and Ron held him up. They kissed, moving together with slow rolls of their hips and slight shifts of weight, until at last Ron took them both in hand.

"Harry," he said again as he stroked them together, and Harry twisted against him, unable to stop grinning, until he laughed as he came.

 

***~*~***

 

If Friday nights were for drinking at his favorite pub with Ron and Seamus, then for Harry, Saturdays were for trying to sort through all the personal messages he'd been owled during the week.

Then, after sending out his robes to a local elf-managed laundering service, he'd do a cursory run through various cleaning charms until his flat looked all right. If there was time, he might have a Floo chat with Hermione. Often he would accept an invitation to go to the Burrow for supper, where he and Ron would play a bit of Quidditch if George and Bill were going to be by before the roast finished cooking.

Saturdays were not for waking up in a strange bed with a shock of red hair in front of him while someone else tossed an arm around him from behind and snored against his back.

For a beat, he held his breath as he recalled all that had happened the night before. In minutes, he could pad out to the living room and Apparate home. Or he could slip out the front door and use the walk to his place to figure out what he might say when Ron or Seamus tried to get in touch with him later. Or he could wake them both up, and make them understand that this wasn't anything he had ever expected to happen.

But as Harry reached out to trace a finger along the freckles on Ron's arm and felt Seamus curl closer around him, he reflected that if Friday nights drinking with Ron and Seamus could get this much better, maybe his Saturday routine could do with a bit of change after all.


End file.
